Chicken Wings with Easy Mole Sauce
Description Traditional recipes for mole poblano call for several varieties of dried chilies, which, outside the southwest, are available only at specialty foods stores or by mail order, as well as sesame seeds and/or pumpkin seeds and/or peanuts; roasted tomatoes, and chocolate, among other things. A mole can sound Like a peculiar combination of ingredients, but at its best it is every bit as subtle and well balanced as the most evolved French sauce. Our quick version uses only ingredients available at the supermarket, and broiled, not fried, chicken, which makes the dish easier to prepare, lighter, and most important, still delicious — if not exactly authentic. * Contributed by Jenn B aka Mom2Sam and Tiny at World Recipes Y-Group * Serves 4 to 6. Ingredients * 3 cups chopped onion * 3 tablespoons vegetables oil * ½ teaspoon coriander seeds * ½ teaspoon aniseed * 3 tablespoons chili powder * 2 teaspoons sugar * ¾ teaspoon cinnamon * ⅛ teaspoon ground cloves * 2 tablespoons unsweetened cocoa powder * 2 tablespoons peanut butter * 2 to 3 cups chicken broth * a 1-pound can tomatoes, drained and chopped * 2 tablespoons raisins * 3 garlic cloves, minced and mashed to a paste with ¾ teaspoon salt * 2 pounds chicken wings (about 10) * cooked rice as an accompaniment * 1 teaspoon sesame seeds Directions # In a large heavy skillet sauté the onion in the oil over moderately high heat, stirring, until it is golden brown. # In a mortar with a pestle crush the coriander seeds and the aniseed, stir them into the onion mixture with the chili powder, the sugar, the cinnamon, and the cloves # Cook the mixture over moderate heat, stirring, for 1 minute. # Stir in the cocoa powder, the peanut butter, 2 cups of the broth, the tomatoes, the raisins, the garlic paste, and salt to taste # Simmer the sauce, uncovered, stirring occasionally, for 20 minutes. # While the sauce is cooking cut off the wing tips, reserving them for another use such as stock if desired, and halve the wings at the joint. # Pat the wings dry, season them with salt and pepper, and on the oiled rack of a broiler pan broil them, skin side up, under a preheated broiler about 4 inches from the heat for 10 minutes, or until they are golden. # Turn the wings and broil them for 10 minutes more, or until they are golden. # In a blender or food processor purée the sauce in batches, adding the remaining broth as necessary to thin it to the desired consistency. # Transfer the sauce to the skillet, add the wings, and simmer the mixture, uncovered, for 30 minutes. # Serve the wings with the mole sauce over the rice, sprinkled with the sesame seeds. Category:World Recipes Category:Superbowl Recipes Category:Chicken wing Recipes Category:Tomato Recipes Category:Peanut butter Recipes Category:Raisin Recipes Category:Cocoa Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Chicken stock and broth Recipes Category:Garlic Recipes Category:Sesame seed Recipes